


Survivors of the Monopoly Death

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is a Tease and Steve Loves it - Mostly, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Mentions of the Devil, Monopoly (Board Game), Sassy Darcy, Sassy Steve, Smexy times, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: After a long day, Steve and Darcy compare their survival strategy of the past while tempting the present.





	Survivors of the Monopoly Death

**Author's Note:**

> A line or two is from me ranting about ‘game night’ and then this kinda grew out of No-FUCKING-where... Enjoy!

Darcy unlocks the door and slides her bag into the room with her foot. It’s late, Steve should be sleeping, and she does her best to quietly make it through the living room. She stops when she sees his outline. Sitting in his favorite chair looking out over the city, face illuminated by the glowing city lights. A small smile crosses her lips, she should have known he’d still be up regardless of the hour.

“Didn’t think you’d be up.”

She crosses the room, smirk turning her lips as she sits on Steve’s lap and takes in his cool blue eyes.

“I wanted to see you get in.”

“Thanks.”

Darcy swings a leg over his lap, straddling his hips and rests her hands on his broad shoulders. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply his scent of leather and soap comforting her frayed nerves.

“How was it?”

“Fine. They wanted to play monopoly.” Darcy deadpans.

“Did they want to start a fight?”

“Thank you!” Darcy moves her hair off her forehead with one hand revealing a small crescent-shaped scar near her hairline. “See this scar? Horse and Rider. Winter of ’95.”

“How ever did you survive?”

“The Monopoly Death?” Darcy shifts slightly, dragging her nails down Steve’s chest. “Had to sell my soul.”

“Brave,” Steve smirks, glad to see her beginning to relax after another long day. “Must have been terrible.”

“Literal hell.” She nods. “Never been the same since.”

“You’re clearly a shell of the person you were.”

“Believe it or not, I’m a natural blonde.” She said, flipping her brunette hair dramatically.

Steve’s fingers sink into her curls, twisting, tugging on the ends as he inspects the strands. “You don’t say.”

She moves forward, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. “Used to be taller too.”

“Taller than me?” He whispers on a breath.

“You can bet your ass I was.”

“Must’a been a giant.”

“Like a fucking giant.” She confirms, moving back to look at the effect she has on him. “Devil’s funny that way.”

“Lucky me though.”

“How so?”

“Met the devil once or twice, myself.”

“You too?”

“Yeah. Told me to wait for you.”

“Funny. He never said anything about you.”

“He told me about you.”

“Hm. He told me about Barnes.”

“Baby doll.” He pleads.

“And Tony.”

“Sweetheart.” His hands slowly drag down her back, resting on her hips, gripping her curves.

“Clint too.”

“Darce.” His voice comes out as a low rumble. He rocks her hips against his, wanting to feel her closer.

“Ya know, to stay away from them.”

He chuckles, willing away his anger and the red flush that adorns his cheeks and neck from jealousy.

“Told me to wait around for someone better.”

Darcy rocks her hips slowly distracting him from his previous emotions with the friction she creates.

“Who’d that be, doll?”

“Dunno.” Her voice is casual, nonchalant as she rolls her hips harder against his. 

Steve’s breath hitches. “Looks like an angel, fucks like a demon.”

“You know this for certain?”

“Nah. Just something he told me.”

“Oh really?” Darcy nudges her nose against his, sharing his breath.

“That’s how, that’s how I’d know it was you.”

“Me?” She teases his lips with a kiss that never comes.

“Darce.” He chases her lips as she pulls away. “It’s always been you.”

“Maybe.” Her grin dazzles in the low light of the evening.

“Nah, it’s been you.” Steve’s hand goes to the back of her neck, drawing her forward. “Quit teasing me, I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Stevie.”

She teases him again, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

“Kiss me.” He half pleads half demands.

This time she follows through with her impulse, kissing the breath from him.  


End file.
